liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Proxy
This article focuses mainly on using proxies when browsing and editing Conservapedia. Please generalise to consider all kinds of wingnuttery and fascism. A Proxy is, in general, a service that allows one to visit websites through the proxy's Internet connection. Proxies are usually used to visit banned websites or allow authorized users to access intranet resources from the internet. Tor Tor is a proxy network that allows to circumvent censorship and IP bans easily. It's quite reliable at that, but has its fair share of problems (especially concerning exit nodes), so it isn't an ideal solution for such private browsing as, for example, using banking systems. But it works fine for visiting heavily-moderated websites such as Conservapedia. Thanks to using a constantly-changing set of nodes, finding and blocking every single Tor node becomes almost impossible; that makes it much more reliable for avoiding IP bans. One can get Tor for most known operating systems at the official website. Conservapedia Conservapedia is often protected by the largely defensive weapon of range block which means that if a potential editor happens to use an ISP with an IP number range that has been nuked by CP's ever watchful troopers and semen, the user will have to resort to using a proxy, which itself has not been nuked and since most proxies are nuked Tor is a cool idea. Warning! If you live on a country with an oppressive regime your police can trace you even with a proxy. Idiot's guide Hit 'Go', and if or when a proxy server page loads, enter your destination URL - for example, www.conservapedia.com. Often, the server doesn't exist any more or doesn't work - just close the window and start again. Eventually, something will work, and you'll get to know which types are better than others. If it works, you'll see some doohickey's at the top of the page, which you can ignore. Work 'through' this stuff and you're away on a hack! It's all pretty simple. Notes about working through proxies Proxies work by simply routing your surfing through another site, which donates its own IP address to the destination, meaning you are to all intents and purposes 'unidentifiable' - your own IP is removed, and to the destination site you appear to be at the IP address of the proxy server. However, as with almost all computer security, nothing is in actuality that anonymous - your own IP address may be unknown to your destination, but the proxy server records know exactly where you are and may tell the Police if asked. So don't go thinking you can't actually be tracked and start doin' anything borderline criminal or anything. Of course we're all good people at Liberapedia. We wouldn't consider doing anything borderline criminal. Many proxy servers don't work well at all, may be very slow, or may strip stuff out of the data, making them unusable - you'll know either in seconds when it doesn't load properly, or when you try to edit at CP and it doesn't work. You are strongly advised to turn on pop-up blocking in your browser and whatever ad-blocking software you can get your hands on. Proxy servers are often way-sketchy parts of the Internet, and you'll certainly want to stop the mushrooming windows problem at many of them. Because of the above, proxy servers come and go, popping into and out of existence all the time. It's like Whack-A-Proxy out there. Don't expect one to be there the next time you try, At CP, you're strongly advised to avoid editing via a proxy when Karajou or Jallen are active - they run Checkuser (software which allows them to see your IP address), watch like a hawk for proxies and block in an instant. Karajou seems to think all proxies are in Istanbul, and has blocked many, many proxy servers. Amusing sidebar: when you get banned via a proxy, your blocker will often claim the ban reason is that you're a sock of a vast array of other folk - maybe none of whom are you - because you've just outed an army of socks who were using that proxy. This is why you need to be careful when Karajou and Jallen are around, as an unwise posting may well end up in the banning of multiple other users who are doing good works in the name of the Lord. Once the IP address of a proxy is blocked, you can mostly consider it dead for future use at CP. You've just killed a useful resource, and now must start over at another proxy server. Be careful when this happens that you don't just suddenly pop up again in front of the attack dog - since you now have a new IP address, you've just exposed yourself as an 'internet traveller'. So - to avoid compromising many others, if Jallen or Karajou are around, after you create your sock, do some 'good works', write a proper article, make an uncontroversial edit, or simply do nothing. Wait. Patience is power. All good things come to those who wait. The really smart way to use a proxy is: once you find one you like, stick to that one for that sock account, and NEVER use another proxy or IP address. So - bookmark a proxy per sock, and be strict about usage. If you run multiple socks, it can be most amusing to have multiple proxies open in multiple tabs, with all your characters arguing with each other on Talk pages and undoing each others work. Ho ho ho. If you're writing a major screed at CP via a proxy, copy and paste the text before hitting Save - it can often disappear and all that cleverly worded spleen-venting will be for naught. Proxy.org is only one directory providing proxy sites - there are a vast array of others which you can discover on your own. Posting this article quite likely means that all proxies listed at proxy.org will shortly be 'used up' as lots of people use them and get banned See also The Information Warrior's Handbook Copied from RationalWiki category:Internet